- The family business -
by Robigna88
Summary: When Esther kidnaps Elijah and Mikael comes back from the death with the only purpose to kill Niklaus, there's just one thing the Original Hybrid can do; ask for help. When Dean becomes Demon-Dean, Castiel's grace is almost done and Sam is facing the worse time of his life, there's only one thing he can do; ask for help. The help has cute dimples and her name is Allison Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here I am. I'm italian, english is not my first language, so be nice with me xD**

**I have this OC named Allison Morgan and I wanted to give her some space in the supernatural tv show world.**

**This crossover will involve, in the future, TVD and John Constantine too.**

**Hope you will like the story. Leave me your thoughts if you want.**

**Enjoy, Roby.**

* * *

1.

LEBANON – KANSAS

Allison took a seat next to the man. She asked for a soda and drank a sip looking at the bottles in front of her.

Cole, that was the name of the guy next to her, didn't look at her but he put his hand on his left pocket letting Allison understand what was inside that leather jacket.

She thought, someone well trained would have never made a mistake like that, but Cole was just a man seeking for revenge, a man not ready for the supernatural world she lived in.

Allison realized there was two way to deal with him; talking to him or beat him. She decided to start with the talk.

"Ask me!" she told him turning to look at him.

He didn't move. "Ask you what? Why are you following me? Who are you? You would honestly answer to these questions?"

Allison smirked a little. "My name is Allison. The man you beat in the process of finding Dean is one of my best friends."

Cole hinted a laugh. "Sorry about that. But I needed a bait and Sam was the perfect one. As you said, I want Dean."

"Yeah… about that, I don't think it's a good idea. Trust me."

He looked at her, an expression of disgust was coloring his face. "You think he could kill me as he did with my father years ago?" he asked. So much anger and sadness in his eyes. Allison knew those feelings too well.

_Not good_, she thought.

"Yes," she told him "that's what I'm afraid of."

She took a card and a pen drive and put it onto the counter. "I know how you feel. The anger, the fury… I know those feelings. I'm not gonna waste my time telling you how sorry I am for your father or telling you that revenge's not gonna make you feel better. It will, for pretty much five minutes. Inside that pen drive there's all you need to know about the Winchester, about what they do. The family business. Just read it and if you have any question call me. And" she put his knife on the counter. The knife he was sure was still in his pocket. "stay always focused. This is the first rule."

Cole widened in surprise but he didn't say a word. He just looked at her until she was gone.

Outside, in her car, Allison took her phone and she found four missing calls, a vocal message and a text message from Sam; _Call me. It's urgent!_

She waited a minute before calling the young Winchester and when he answered his voice sounded tired and impatient.

"Sammy, sounds like you didn't sleep very well."

"_I didn't sleep at all. My brother is a damn demon. Crowley is his best friend and a probie hunter wants to kill him. And I can't find Castiel. Sleeping is not an option."_

"Don't worry about the probie, I have the feeling he will leave you alone, at least for a while. About Castiel… He has already something to take care of, and so do I. You think you can work alone for a while?"

"_Sounds like I have no choice. What are working on?"_

"An old friend asked me for help. I'm leaving now."

"_Where are you going?"_

"New Orleans. I'll try to be fast. Call me if you need anything."

"_I will. Be careful Allison, I love you."_

"You too. Keep me update."

Allison hang up driving a little faster and sighed making a call.

"_It was about time!"_

She shook her head. "I'm happy to hear you too" she said sarcastically. "I'm in Lebanon, Kansans. I'm leaving now, I'll be there tomorrow."

"_Drive fast love, things are getting worse very fast."_

"How fast?"

"_Let's just say if we want to see Elijah alive every second is precious."_

"No pressure" muttered Allison taking a deep breath. "Try to buy some time, I'm driving as fast as I can."

"_I'll text you the address."_

"Klaus… everything's gonna be okay."

"_I hope you're right."_

Allison Morgan put her phone on the passenger seat and sighed. The Originals family was not really her favorite but Elijah Mikaelson… Elijah was something else.

* * *

NEW ORLEANS – LOUISIANA

Klaus was lost in his thoughts. He had a glass of wine in one hand, thinking about the best move to help his brother. The big wooden clock on the wall ticking so noisily… he resisted the impulse to destroy it.

Hayley was next to him, looking at one indefinite point of the room, thinking about Elijah, trying to convince herself that he was okay. Elijah Mikaelson the vampire with the shiny armor, always ready to save the day.

Marcel next to the window saw the girl first.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked reaching for her, a threatening look in his eyes.

"Easy tiger!" answer her dropping off on the couch. "I drove sixteen hours, I forgot last time I eat and my phone keep ringing. And I had to use my last reserve of energy trying to convince those two big guys at the door that I had been invited. I'm so tired, done for the day. So just give me a break okay?"

Marcel stared at Klaus and Hayley with confusion. Niklaus was smiling, the girl was confused.

"Exactly how do you convinced them?"

"I can be very persuasive."

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Did you kill them?"

Allison shook her head no. "They will sleep or a while. That guy with red hair though… Very annoying."

Klaus laughed turning around to face Hayley and Marcel. "Marcel, Hayley, meet Allison Morgan, our back up."

* * *

"What's the plan" asked Hayley. Her voice was like a whisper, a cup of coffee in her hands.

Allison kept looking at her, wondering why she seemed so scared and worried, more than Klaus more than anyone else. She realized there was only one reason, that woman had feelings for the Original in a suit.

"What kind of relationship you and Elijah have?" Allison asked.

Hayley frowned. "How this can be relevant?"

"It's very simple" answered Allison. "Esther is a manipulating bitch. She will use our feelings against us so whatever you are feeling, bury it deep deep inside you or don't bother to come with us."

Hayley laughed nervous. "You are crazy if you think you can tell me what to do."

Allison sighed standing up, glancing at her phone for a second. "You," she said pointing at Marcel "come with me."

He shook his head "Where?"

"I have to meet someone and I could need help."

"Allison!" exclaimed Klaus "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, just trust me. This meeting is the first part of the _let's save Elijah _plan."

"What's the plan?" yelled Hayley. Her eyes shining with a supernatural spark.

Allison tied her hair in a messy ponytail before locking her eyes with Hayley's.

"I'll be back soon and you better calm down little wolf or you'll clearly see how crazy I can be."

Hayley didn't say anything but she turned to glance at Klaus, finding him extremely calm.


	2. 2

Dear readers, it's hard for me to translate in english this story. To do that a lot of time and a good knowledge of the english grammar are requested and I have a very demanding job and I'm not good with english grammar. So if you want to read this (and I hope you want) I hope you could make an effort and use the translator like I do with many of your stories and, in general, with many of the stories on this website.  
That said, enjoy chapter 2.  
Hugs, Roby.

* * *

2.

NEW ORLEANS – LOUISANA

La casa di Gerald era un vecchio palazzo fatiscente che avrebbe fatto invidia al più spaventoso dei film horror.

Murales sbiaditi lungo tutti i muri, strani simboli color cremisi pieni di sbavature simili a rivoli di sangue. Allison scrollò le spalle cercando di scrollarsi di dosso quella strana sensazione che sentiva da quando era arrivata in città.

Una sorta di lieve preoccupazione unita ad un'ancora più strana ed immotivata paura. La paura che forse si stava muovendo troppo lentamente nella realizzazione del piano perfetto per salvare Elijah. Imputò ogni sua sensazione alla stanchezza, al timoroso pensiero costantemente rivolto a Castiel che stava per esaurire la sua grazia, a Dean che si era trasformato in uno dei mostri che da sempre combattevano, a Sam che doveva cavarsela da sola nel peggior momento della sua vita… ad una marea di cose che richiedevano il suo intervento ma a cui non poteva partecipare, non in quel momento.

Diede una rapida occhiata all'edificio di fronte ai suoi occhi e tese una mano lateralmente per fermare il passo di Marcel.

"Aspetta." gli disse fermandosi a sua volta. "Quei simboli impediscono ad ogni essere soprannaturale di andare oltre quel muro."

L'uomo corrugò la fronte poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi. "Quello," le disse "è uno stupido murales fatto male."

"Quello è un antico simbolo enochiano che vieta il passaggio a chiunque non sia umano. Se non mi credi, prova pure ad andare avanti. Ma devo avvertirti che farà molto male."

Marcel scosse il capo incredulo; decise di proseguire senza dar retta a quello che Allison gli stava dicendo. Nella sua mente erano solo un mondo di fandonie inventate da quella tizia un po' stramba venuta fuori dal nulla e che sembrava fin troppo incline al comando.

Aveva fatto un solo passo al di là del muro quando sentì un bruciore fortissimo invaderlo completamente e un suono quasi assordante lo costrinse a piegarsi sulle sue ginocchia tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Il suono di due spari gli arrivò quasi ovattato mentre il fischio andava scemando ed il bruciore passava lentamente.

Allison sospirò rimettendo la pistola della tasca interna della sua giacca e gli passò accanto superandolo di qualche passo prima di fermarsi e voltarsi a guardarlo.

"Ti avevo avvertito," gli disse allargando le braccia "ora alza il culo e muoviti, non abbiamo tutto il giorno e non ci vorrà molto prima che si accorga di noi."

"Chi?" replicò Marcel rimettendosi in piedi e seguendola a passo deciso. "Chi dovrebbe accorgersi di noi? Questo posto è deserto. Vivo in questa città da secoli e non c'è mai stato nulla qui."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Certo che sono sicuro."

Allison abbozzò un sorriso "Come eri sicuro che quei segni sul muro fossero solo dei murales venuti male?" disse tirando fuori dalla tasca un coltellino. "Dammi la mano."

Marcel decise che non era il caso di replicare al commento sarcastico, in fondo aveva ragione. Allungò la mano con un'espressione perplessa sul viso e la guardò incidere il palmo due volte, profondamente, formando una croce.

"Era per questo che ti serviva il mio aiuto?"

Lei annuì facendo colare l'ultima goccia di sangue dentro un piccolo contenitore cilindrico. "Tu guarisci in fretta, io ci avrei messo ore a smettere di sanguinare."

"A cosa ti serve del sangue?"

La donna tirò fuori dalla tasca un gessetto azzurro e disegnò un cerchio irregolare sull'asfalto. Versò lentamente il sangue fino a formare uno strano simbolo molto simile ad una V e sospirò facendo qualche passo indietro. "Revelant" sussurrò.

Marcel sgranò gli occhi guardando il simbolo sull'asfalto prendere fuoco e indietreggiò per riflesso quando davanti a lui comparve un omone di colore che indossava un completo elegante.

"Allison Morgan…" sussurrò l'uomo spuntato dal nulla. "La mia spina nel fianco."

"Anche io sono felice di vederti Gerald" rispose lei sarcastica. "Ricordi quando ho salvato il tuo culo alato dai tuoi vecchi commilitoni? Tremando di paura mi hai detto _sono in debito con te_. Beh è tempo di riscuotere per me."

Gerald la guardò per un lungo minuto prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione all'uomo accanto ad Allison. "Lui chi è?"

"Lui è irrilevante." rispose lei agitando poco la mano. "Ho bisogno che tu mi dia un po' dei tuoi… coltelli speciali."

"Un po'? Quanti esattamente?"

"Diciamo quattro."

Gerald rise "Scordatelo. Quella è la mia scorta personale. Te ne darò due soltanto e dopo che l'avrò fatto sparirai dalla mia vita."

"Tre e ti procurerai una nuova grazia per Castiel. Dopodiché sparirò dalla tua vita."

"Per sempre?"

"Hai la mia parola," gli disse Allison poggiandosi la mano sul petto. "Adesso dammi quei pugnali e sparisci."

Gerald abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi e sorrise prima di sparire. Sull'asfalto tre pugnali argentati brillavano sotto la luce del sole. Allison li prese tra le mani e ne diede uno a Marcel.

"Questa è l'arma più potente che tu abbia mai stretto in mano. Fai attenzione." gli disse.

"Ma quello chi diavolo era? E come facevi a conoscere quella specie di incantesimo per evocarlo? Chi diavolo sei?"

"Chi fosse è irrilevante, ci ha dato ciò che ci serviva. Quanto all'incantesimo, me lo ha insegnato un vecchio amico, John Constantine. Forse hai sentito parlare di lui."

Marcel rise. "John Constantine è un dannato fumetto che poi è diventato un film."

Allison abbozzò un sorriso avviandosi verso l'auto. "Come ti pare, Marcellus."

Allison si mise a sedere su una grande sedia e sospirò guardando uno ad uno i volti dei suoi interlocutori. Non era ancora del tutto certa che il suo piano avrebbe funzionato e soprattutto non era certa che raccontare tutti i dettagli fosse un'ottima idea.

Il maggiore e possibile danno collaterale prevedeva un pericolo che Klaus non sarebbe stato disposto a correre ma di cui lei non era affatto preoccupata.

"Il mio piano è un po' improvvisato per certi versi ma non potevo fare di meglio in così poco tempo. Quindi cercate di ascoltare esattamente quello che sto per dirvi. Non c'è margine di errore." disse fissando un po' troppo a lungo Hayley.

Sul suo viso magro un'espressione imbronciata che metteva ancora di più in risalto le labbra già imbronciate naturalmente.

Allison sospirò raccontando per filo e per segno la sua idea. I visi dei tre di fronte a lei corrucciati in un'espressione perplessa che lasciava intravedere la loro impazienza. Il lupo diventato ibrido, l'Originale ed il vampiro sembravano essere più inclini ad un gioco di violenza piuttosto che ad uno strategico. Allison sapeva bene che, con streghe come Esther, la violenza non era la risposta, l'astuzia invece sì.

"I pugnali che vi ho dato" disse concludendo "uccidono ogni essere soprannaturale."

"Ho bisogno che voi due guadagniate tempo," aggiunse indicando Hayley e Marcel. "Io e Klaus andremo a prendere Elijah."

"Questo non ha senso," intervenne Hayley. "Tu sei umana, io sono un ibrido e Marcel è un vampiro, siamo più veloci e più forti. Dovresti essere tu quella che guadagna tempo mentre noi tre andiamo a prendere Elijah."

"No," rispose Allison abbozzando un sorriso. "Come ti ho già spiegato, Esther giocherà con le nostre emozioni. Tu sei troppo coinvolta e Marcel lo è troppo poco."

"E Klaus allora?" replicò prontamente Hayley. "La sua rabbia non potrebbe essere usata contro di lui?"

"Sì, potrebbe" affermò l'altra. "Ma lui ha passato secoli ad affinare il suo autocontrollo, e in più, mi fido di lui. Tu invece non mi ispiri alcuna fiducia."

Si alzò afferrando il suo cellulare e compose rapidamente un numero prima di portarsi il telefono all'orecchio. "Si parte fra un'ora. Preparatevi."

Hayley la guardò allontanarsi mentre un senso di rabbia le colorava di nuovo gli occhi d'oro e guardò Klaus che si rigirava tra le mani uno di quegli strani pugnali.

"Sul serio?" urlò colpendo il tavolo con il palmo della mano. "Lei arriva dal nulla, si elegge leader di tutti noi, se ne esce fuori con uno strampalato piano per salvare Elijah, decide cosa possiamo e cosa non possiamo fare e noi ce ne stiamo qui e semplicemente le ubbidiamo?"

"Calmati," le disse piano Klaus. "Sa quello che fa."

"Ne sei certo? Perché, per quotarla, non mi ispira alcuna fiducia" aggiunse Hayley furiosa. "Dove diavolo si è procurata questi pugnali? Come facciamo ad essere certi che funzioneranno davvero?"

Volse lo sguardo a Marcel, in cerca di supporto, ma tutto quello che ricevette fu un'occhiata dubbiosa e anche un po' frustrata.

"Non so chi fosse il tizio che le ha dato quei pugnali" spiegò Marcel. "Tutto quello che so è che è comparso dal nulla dopo che ha pronunciato una parola in latino e disegnato uno strano simbolo sull'asfalto."

"Questo sì che è rassicurante." disse Hayley accennando una risata nervosa.

Klaus si mise in piedi e fece un grosso respiro stringendo forte tra le dita il pugnale che aveva in mano.

"Adesso basta!" esclamò deciso. "Quella donna è la più forte, intelligente e astuta cacciatrice che io abbia mai incontrato. L'unica che è stata capace di tenere testa a Mikael quando comparse a Mistic Falls pronto ad uccidermi. E tenere testa all'Originale cacciatore di vampiri non è un'impresa semplice. Si tratta di mio fratello quindi l'ultima parola spetta a me ed io mi fido di lei. Quindi cerca di calmarti oppure considerati fuori dai giochi."

L'uomo non aggiunse altro ed Hayley non replicò. Semplicemente lo guardò allontanarsi mentre rimaneva da sola con Marcel.

L'uomo sospirò con le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo cappotto. Si guardò intorno e scosse il capo mentre si voltava per essere faccia a faccia con lei.

"Una chiesa sconsacrata? Sul serio? Dannatamente… banale." disse

"Non ho scelto io la location. Mi sono dovuta adattare."

"Capisco," rispose lui. "Quello che non capisco è perché mi hai chiamato."

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata tranquilla. "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

L'uomo sgranò gli occhi e si avvicinò a lei di qualche passo. "Come hai detto scusa?" chiese. "La potente Allison Morgan ha appena detto di aver bisogno del mio aiuto? E cosa succederebbe se rispondessi di no?"

Allison roteò gli occhi. "Non fare lo stupido Oliver" gli disse "E nel caso non l'avessi notato, la mia non era una richiesta, era più un'affermazione."

Oliver, occhi verdi e furbi e capelli biondo scuro perennemente spettinati, le si avvicinò ancora un po' e le poggiò due dita sulla guancia sinistra. "Autoritaria…" mormorò. "Affascinante. Ripetimi di nuovo perché non abbiamo già consumato l'ardente passione che brucia tra di noi?"

La donna scosse il capo abbozzando un sorriso. "Perché sei un idiota" rispose spingendolo via con una mano. "E non fare l'offeso, sono sicura che ti hanno detto di peggio."

Lui corrugò la fronte per un attimo, poi piegò le labbra in una smorfia di assenso e scrollò le spalle. "Vero. Ma dimmi, di cosa hai bisogno?"

"Quello che sto per chiederti è un grosso favore Oliver. Ed è pericoloso. Potrebbe esporti e far saltare la tua copertura. C'è di mezzo una strega potente e"

"Adrenalina assicurata e una strega da battere…" mormorò l'uomo. "Ci sto!"

Allison annuì e si prese un attimo prima di esporre il piano al suo nuovo alleato.


End file.
